


we’ll start by holding hands

by sobraniee



Series: like you do [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, Charles being stupid, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sebastian being very soft, slight praise kink, slight stubble kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobraniee/pseuds/sobraniee
Summary: from: sebif you're ever in switzerland, let me knowwe could spend some time togetheror: Sebastian invites Charles to go ice-skating together after he leaves Ferrari and they finally figure out their feelings.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: like you do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118180
Comments: 29
Kudos: 131





	we’ll start by holding hands

from: seb 

_ if you're ever in switzerland, let me know  _

_ we could spend some time together _

Charles read over the message again before looking up at the entrance of the ice-skating rink. Sebastian had sent him the address and time a couple of days ago, and Charles thought it was a joke at first. 

When he wrote Seb that he visited Switzerland with his family during the off-season to go on a ski trip, he didn't expect anything out of it. He knew he had other intentions when he proposed his vacation plans to his family, but he never thought that Seb would really ask him to meet up. 

He always thought Seb was just being polite. Or that he wanted to make his leave easier for Charles to digest. But to invite him to go ice-skating together? Charles laughed at the absurdity of it. 

"You're early." Charles spun around when he saw Sebastian approach him, a small smile visible on his face. 

"I think you're late," Charles corrected, a smirk forming on his lips as well.

"What? No," Seb looked down on his watch, frowning a little when he saw that Charles was right. 

“Aren’t swiss people supposed to always be on time?” Charles grinned. 

Seb snorted. “Well, technically, I’m not swiss.” 

"You are lucky that I'm wearing warm clothes," Charles added. "Otherwise I would've left." 

"You wouldn't have," Seb shook his head and buried his hands in his coat pockets confidently. 

It was then when Charles realised that Seb wasn't wearing any red or team wear. Why would he? He wasn't with him or Ferrari anymore. It was the off-season too. But Charles couldn't explain the feelings he felt when he saw Seb in a casual dark brown coat, jeans and a black turtleneck. It was silly that his brain made it out to be a big deal for him, but he felt the palms of hands beginning to sweat in his gloves. 

Charles swallowed and let out a small huff. "No, I wouldn't have." 

Seb tried to catch Charles' eyes, but he was busy looking anywhere but at him. It was irritating him whenever he did that. 

"Let's get our boots," Seb said and brushed past Charles. From the corner of his eyes, he could make out that Charles was rubbing his arm where Seb has gently pushed him. It irritated Sebastian even more. 

–

"Why ice-skating?" Charles asked whilst he tied his laces. 

Seb had to recollect his thoughts before answering, seeing Charles bowed down and looking up at him was also getting on his list of things that irritated him that day. 

"Why not?" Seb shrugged. His smile didn't falter, and Charles could swear that he looked so much younger to him than he ever did before. 

"Have you ever been?" Seb asked him when Charles straightened. "Skating I mean" 

"A couple of times," Charles lied as they were making their way towards the ice. Seb was trying to hold back a remark and a laugh on how stiff Charles looked walking on the floor. 

So Seb hummed, and Charles could tell that he didn't believe him. He wasn't going to tell him that he spent the last days looking up tutorials on how not to fall. 

The outdoor rink was beautiful. The Christmas lights were still up and reflected on the ice, and one could faintly hear festive music playing. It was a weekday after Christmas, so only a couple of families and groups were on the ice. Charles knew that Seb cared for his privacy, but he was still impressed to see that he managed to pick one of the quieter days for this ... meeting. 

Seb confidently stepped on the ice, hands still in his pockets and skated a couple of meters ahead before turning around. He seriously had to hold in a laugh this time. 

Charles was gripping the barrier as if his life depended on it and hesitantly put one foot down on the ice. It had taken him two attempts before he was on the ice completely, still holding the barrier with both hands. 

"You okay there, Charles?" Seb appeared next to him, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder and he could almost hear Charles hiss under his breath. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It has just been a while," Charles chuckled, but the smile didn't reach his fearful looking eyes. 

"Can you let go of the barrier?" Seb asked amused, quirking one eyebrow. 

"Of course," Charles frowned and shakingly let go of the barrier before standing in front of Seb with both hands stretched out to his sides. Seb could see that his knees were shaking and that he was desperately trying not to lose his balance. 

"Take a step," Seb dared and elegantly skated backwards a bit to make room for Charles. 

"Um-," Charles' tried his best to concentrate, trying to recall the tutorials he watched and anxiously lifted his right foot to take a step towards Seb. 

He immediately lost his balance and fell on his arse. 

Charles could hear Seb's laugh before he felt the pain on his bum. He knew how stupid and ungraceful he looked right now, red-faced, hair tousled, sitting on the ice with no idea on how to get up. 

"Stop laughing," Charles glared at Seb. 

"You're right, I'm sorry," Seb tried, but he couldn't stop giggling. He appeared in front of Charles again and offered him a hand up, which Charles gladly accepted. 

The swing-up was a bit uncoordinated on the ice, and Charles had trouble finding his balance again as he clawed his hands into Seb's arms for support. 

Before Seb could even say something, Charles was already aware of the close proximity he had created and tried to let go and take a step back. He was, however, not able to properly let go of him, as he almost immediately lost his footing again. 

"It's fine," Seb assured him and grabbed both of Charles's wrists. "Let me help."

"Thanks," Charles breathed and gratefully smiled at Seb. 

"Why did you lie?" Seb asked. "You could've said that you didn't want to go skating." 

Charles shook his head. "I wanted to. I- I just didn't think it would be so difficult." 

Charles would've even gone sky diving if Seb suggested it. 

Seb had to chuckle again, and Charles was about to say something when he interrupted him. 

"You've always been so stubborn." Seb's eyes were warm as if he meant it as a compliment. Charles' throat felt dry. 

"Do you want me to teach you?" Seb tilted his head slightly. "Or do you want to leave?" 

Charles gulped. This felt like a test, and he was desperate to succeed. "Teach me, please."

"You have to let go of my arms first," Sebastian said and circled his thumbs around Charles' wrists. He could faintly make out his rapid heartbeat and had to suppress another remark. He didn't want to embarrass Charles even more. 

"But I'll fall," Charles groaned. 

"You can still hold my hand for support," Seb offered, and Charles felt his cheeks warming up. This meant more to him than it probably did for Seb, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity go. 

He slowly peeled one hand off of Seb's arm and let the other travel down into the waiting hand of Sebastian. It shouldn't feel so intimate to Charles, yet he couldn't get over the strong grip and the warmth he felt between two layers of gloves. 

Seb was a patient man. He waited until Charles was standing somewhat comfortably on the ice, his hand squeezing Charles' as a form of encouragement. 

"Ready?" Seb asked him. 

"Ready." Charles breathed and felt his hand squeezed again.

"Walk as if you're marching, really lift your boot from the ice," Seb instructed and showed him. Charles' grip tightened as Seb moved next to him, but he nodded eagerly and did as he told.

As Seb imagined, the first steps were wobbly, but it was endearing to see how determined Charles was. He could see the frown of concentration form on Charles' forehead and how the death grip on his hand was loosening ever so slowly. 

"I'm doing it, Sebastian," Charles chirped and looked up to a ridiculously proud looking Sebastian. 

"What?" he asked cautiously. 

"It's nice to see you struggling at something for the first time, you know?" Seb said and laughed at the pout on Charles' face. 

"That's mean," Charles gently hit Seb's arm with his free-hand. 

"I'm just joking," Seb answered. "Here let me show you something else." 

Charles stiffened when he felt Seb move next to him. He skated in front of Charles and offered his right hand for Charles to grab on. 

Seb saw the confusion in Charles' eyes, but he took his other hand too and let Sebastian pull him along. 

Charles was mesmerized not only by Seb's ability to skate backwards but also pulling him along. He didn't need to move his feet at all. 

"You can help me too, you know?" Seb said. "Just push your feet out a little bit and connect them again, like you're making an oval. See?" 

Seb demonstrated it to Charles, only doing it backwards, and Charles was eager to learn. He had to admit that he was liking the feeling of gliding on the ice. He also liked the way Seb's hands were squeezing him, every time Charles followed his instructions. 

"You're a fast learner Charles," Seb praised, and Charles shouldn't feel as much pride at hearing that as he was. 

"When did you learn skating?" Charles asked curiously as they made their way around the rink together. 

Seb hummed. "I don't know. I always went with my family when I was a child." A big smile was forming on Seb's lips again. "Or maybe I'm just naturally gifted."

Charles huffed and rolled his eyes. "Watch me become better than you," he smirked. 

As on cue, Seb let go of Charles' hands and skated out of reach for Charles to grab him.

Charles yelped and immediately lost his flow, grabbing desperately into the air. 

"Sebastian please," Charles whined, and Seb was thinking about toying with him just a little bit more to see how much he'd beg. But Seb wasn't  _ mean.  _ So he made his way to the shivering boy and held his hands again.

"Better than me, huh?" Seb snickered. Charles' angry face didn't match his thankful gaze. 

"Shut up," Charles growled. 

"Come on, don't be so tense," Seb encouraged and tried to loosen up Charles' arms. 

"Then stop being mean," Charles retorted. 

"Fine, I won't be mean anymore," Seb promised, but Charles doubted his answer. 

"Are you enjoying Switzerland with your family then?" he asked, looking behind his back every once in a while to see where they are heading. 

"It's very pretty," Charles said. "But skiing is exhausting." 

Seb laughed. "Why go on a ski-trip then, Charles?" 

_ To see you.  _ Charles thought. "I don't know, Arthur always wanted to go," he lied, and by now he should've known that Seb can tell whenever he lies. 

"What a nice coincidence then," Seb replied, a faint smirk on his lips as he watched Charles avoiding his gaze again. That was the last straw for Sebastian. 

"Did you miss me?" 

Charles stopped moving his feet for a second, stumbled and earned a disappointing huff from Seb. 

"What?" Charles stammered. 

Sebastian stopped moving, making Charles look up from his skates. 

"Did you miss me, Charles?" Seb repeated, eyes boring into Charles'. 

Another test. The most important one in his life probably. 

"Seb, I'm a man-" Charles tried to laugh it off. 

"Yes, or no Charles, it's very simple." Seb's hands squeezed his again, and Charles felt his throat closing up. 

"Yes." It was a mere whisper. Charles let his eyes close in defeat. 

Sebastian was a patient man, so he waited until Charles opened his eyes again. Seeing devotion amidst the embarrassment in his gaze was more than enough proof for Sebastian. 

"Ask me back then," Seb urged him softly. 

Charles looked like he was ready to cry, knees shaking ever so slightly and his hands grabbed Seb's harder than ever before. 

"Did you miss me?" he croaked. 

"Yes," Seb answered immediately, without missing a beat. "I'm so happy that you're here." 

The confusion was written all over Charles' face, and Seb smiled at how oblivious he was. 

"Let's talk somewhere else," Seb said, as Charles was not able to form words yet. He pulled a star-struck Charles with him towards the exit of the rink. 

–

They were currently sitting in Seb’s car in the parking lot. Charles arrived by train and Seb offered to take him back to his hotel. Seb turned the heater on, saying that he needed to feel his fingers first before driving. 

It was Charles that broke the silence. 

“You missed me?” he looked up from his balled fists in his lap. “Why?”

Seb scoffed. “What do you mean why? Didn’t you notice?” He was getting irritated again.

Charles shook his head dumbfoundedly, he always thought that his affection was one-sided. That Seb was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. Out of pity. 

“ _ I _ noticed,” Sebastian moved his hands towards Charles’. “How you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” 

Charles screwed his eyes shut again, and Seb had to admit that he broke his promise. He was being mean again. 

“And I know that you’ve come here to see me and not for skiing.” Seb grinned and saw Charles ball his fists even tighter. He gently placed his hands on top. 

“Why else would I send you that message if I wasn’t missing you?” Sebastian was trying desperately to get Charles to look at him, frowning when he saw how tense he was getting. 

“Breathe Charles.” 

Charles let out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. Seb frowned, maybe he pushed him too hard. Maybe he should’ve given him more time. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll take you to your hotel-” Seb was about to start the car, but Charles grabbed his wrist from moving, just like Seb held his when they were skating.

“You left,” Charles whispered. “You left Ferrari, you left  _ me _ .” 

Charles finally looked up to meet Sebastian’s gaze, his eyes looked watery, almost lost and Seb felt like he was slapped in the face. 

He sighed and took Charles’ face in both of his hands. 

_ “Sei proprio bastardo,”  _ he mumbled before roughly connecting their lips. 

Charles moaned. Was it because of hearing Seb speaking Italian or the kiss, he didn’t know.    
The only thing he knew was that he desperately held onto Seb’s coat, afraid that if he’ll lose his grip, Sebastian would change his mind. 

So he did the only thing he could and kissed back with the same force, trying to match Seb’s passion. 

He heard Seb groan and Charles almost came in his pants then and there. They were merely making out and Charles was already a panting mess. 

  
“Clothes,” Charles mumbled against Seb’s lips, still not able to pull back.

He practically tore Seb’s coat off of him, throwing it on the backseat, whilst Seb was taking a slower approach by slowly unzipping Charles’ jacket. Sebastian could hear Charles frustrated whimpers and smiled. He really was a mean man. 

“Patience,” Seb turned Charles’ head with his hand and whispered into his ear. He heard Charles gasp for air. 

“Please Seb,” he whined, a hand finding its way towards Seb’s hair and pulling slightly. 

  
As if Charles spoke some sort of magic word, Sebastian grabbed Charles’, very expensive looking jumper, and threw it onto the pile of clothes on the backseat. Charles whimpered again when Seb parted from him to take off his own jumper. 

Charles looked at Seb in awe. Most of the time he’d only catch glimpses of Seb without his shirt on in the paddock or when they were working out together. His hands were slightly shaking when he reached forward to touch his breast hair. Seb let out an annoyed huff, grabbed Charles’ hand and placed in on his breast for him. 

“I thought you’d be more confident,” Seb provoked, quirking an eyebrow. Charles pouted again before tearing his hands off of Sebastian. Before Seb could question him, he watched Charles trying to peel off his pants, cursing under his breath. 

“I’ll show you confident,” he muttered, and Seb watched him with a mixture of awe and amusement. 

Charles looked up and nodded towards Seb’s crotch. “Stop looking and take your pants off.” 

Seb wanted to laugh. It was apparent that Charles was pretending. He could see how Charles’ fingers were shaking when he undid his buttons and how he tried to take deep breaths, but Seb found it so endearing that he kept his mouth shut for once. 

As soon as he opened his buttons and shimmied out of his pants in the small place they had, Charles didn’t wait a second before climbing over the console to straddle Seb. 

“Charles wait,” Seb paused him mid-track, and he could see the flash of fear in his eyes. 

“Let me make more room,” he quickly clarified, pulling the seat lever to slide back slightly. He could make out a faint sigh of relief from Charles that angered him. How could Charles still be thinking he was unsure about this? 

“Come here,” he patted his thighs and Charles scrambled from his seat and tremblingly sat down on Seb’s lap. 

He was never this close to Sebastian. Never touched him so intimately. Never seen him this way. He wanted to remember every wrinkle he was able to see, every small scar and every emotion displayed on his face. This time Charles reached out with intent and grabbed the back of Seb’s neck to kiss him again. Seb placed his hands on Charles’ waists, grabbing him softly and thrusting up slowly. 

Charles felt like he was drunk. He gasped when he felt his clothed dick rub against Sebastian’s. Seb was eager to connect their lips again, not yet finished with devouring Charles’ mouth. 

Seb’s hands travelled up Charles’ waist, his smooth touch making Charles whimper into Seb’s mouth, earning him some harder squeezes. 

Charles let out a suppressed moan when he felt a finger circle around his nipple, pinching softly. He heard Seb chuckle as he pulled back slightly to take a closer look at Charles.

“You’re so loud,” he grinned. Charles wanted to retort, but Seb pinched both of his nipples, and the only sound that came out of Charles’ mouth was yet another moan. 

“See?” The amused smile was visible in Seb’s voice. 

Charles wanted to choke this man. He knew that Sebastian liked to tease him, but he proved himself to be cruel. Charles wasn’t surprised by the fact that that didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

“Sebastian,” Charles flung his arms around Seb’s back, pushing his body onto Seb’s and grinding down. It made Seb hiss and Charles smile proudly. “Fuck me.”

“Here?” Seb frowned, hands stilling on Charles’ small waist. 

“Here.” 

“Someone could see,” Seb knew how stupid he sounded. Someone could’ve already seen. They already went too far in a public place, yet he didn’t make any indications of stopping. 

Charles leaned down, breathing heavily into Seb’s ear, making the man shudder. 

“I,” Charles licked the spot right underneath Sebastian’s ear. “Don’t care.”

Seb let out a strained groan. 

“You don’t care?” He sounded out of breath. 

Charles shook his head as he pulled back again, licking his lips. Seb thought he wasn’t the only cruel one here. 

Charles thought he heard Seb curse in German, but before he could process it, he felt Seb push down his own boxers. Charles took it as his cue and lifted himself up slightly, nearly hitting his head, trying to pull down his boxers too. 

When he finally sat down on Seb’s thighs again, he immediately groaned at the feeling of skin touching skin. His eyes closed on their own, trying to remember this feeling forever. 

“Fuck,” Charles opened his eyes and looked down at Seb. Seb was watching both of their cocks rubbing slightly against each other, Charles was already dripping. 

“ _ Merde, _ ” Charles agreed and threw his head back when Seb reached out to touch them both. 

Charles rested his head on Seb’s shoulder, trembling under Seb’s gentle touch. The pace was excruciatingly slow, and it was driving him mad. He bit down into Sebastian’s shoulder, making the older hiss and grab Charles’ hair to pull him back. 

“Not satisfied?” He asked challengingly. 

Charles shook his head, eyes hooded. “I said fuck me.”

“Have you ever been fucked, Charles?” Sebastian asked and squeezed the base of Charles’ cock. He yelped and shook his head. 

“I don’t have a condom or lube here,” Seb explained, gently tugging Charles’ hair again to make him open his eyes. 

“Don’t care,” Charles breathed and bucked up into Seb’s hand again. “I fingered myself before, I like the burn.” 

Seb shook his head slightly, looking Charles up and down slowly as if he wanted to make sure this wasn’t only a making of his imagination. 

“Are you sure?” 

Charles nodded feverously. “I trust you, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian has never heard something more earnest coming out of his mouth. 

Seb gulped. “Come closer then.” 

  
Charles’ eyes widened as if he wasn’t expecting Sebastian to give in so easily, but he eagerly crawled closer towards Seb. Both of their dicks were trapped between their bodies, and Charles felt like he was floating when he heard Seb wet his fingers. 

“If it’s too much, tell me,” he breathed into Charles’ ear, and he felt the youngers grip on him tightening in response. 

He took a deep breath and felt Seb’s finger pushing in slowly. It didn’t hurt him, of course, it didn’t. But knowing that Seb was the one doing it to him made him tense up. 

“Calm down, Charles,” Seb cooed into his ear, rubbing small circles around the youngers back. He heard Charles exhale shakingly and felt him loosen up slightly. 

“Good boy,” Seb praised and kissed his cheek. Charles shook his head slightly, but his body trembled from the praise. 

“I’m not a dog,” he mumbled against Seb’s neck, his voice muffled. 

“No, you’re not,” Seb agreed, and moved his finger deeper. “But you’re still a good boy.” 

Charles whimpered, and Seb smiled. 

A couple of slow thrusts later and Seb decided to add another finger, licking that one too before slowly pushing both inside. 

Charles was shaking and twitching in his arms, thrusting his hips up, and brushing their cocks together again and again. Seb asked himself how long he’d last. 

When Seb added his third finger, Charles couldn’t stop the moans escaping his mouth whenever Seb hit his prostate, and Seb knew that he was slowly reaching his limit as he slowly pulled his fingers out. 

“Please,” Charles whimpered, and Seb could feel Charles’ drool in his neck. 

“Lift your hips for me,” Seb whispered and Charles shakingly obliged. 

Seb spat in his hand, wettening his cock one last time before aligning his cock with Charles hole. He was searching for Charles’ gaze yet again. Charles looked marvellous. Drool dripping over his chin, hair touseled, cheeks and neck blushing. 

“Charles, look at me.” Seb whispered and Charles slowly opened his eyes when he felt Seb push in slowly. 

A moan got stuck in Charles’ throat as he sank down on Seb’s cock. Seb knew it was way too dry, but Charles really looked like he was being engulfed by the sensation. He didn’t tear his eyes from the younger one, even though he wanted nothing more than to leave bruising kisses and purple marks on his neck. He just wanted to  _ watch _ first. Charles looked utterly blissed out, mouth agape and eyes scrunched together again as he felt Seb’s cock fill him out. 

“Move,” Seb croaked and grabbed Charles’ cheeks to help him. 

Charles rested his hands on Seb’s shoulders and carefully lifted himself up, before forcefully sinking down again. Seb groaned and screwed his eyes shut. His fingers bored themselves into Charles’ ass. 

Now it was Charles’ chance to observe. Seb was breathing hard, biting his lips. Some strands of hair were starting to stick on his forehead as beads of sweat dripped down. Charles wanted to lick them up, wanted to know how they tasted. 

“You like it,” Charles panted as he continued his slow, but hard pace. A proud smile was plastered on his face, and Seb loved and hated it when Charles was getting confident. 

“Bastard,” Seb huffed, and Charles laughed as he circled his hips. 

“Tell me,” Charles leaned down, lips almost touching. “Tell me you like it.”

Seb bit down on Charles’ lip before grabbing Charles ass and thrusting up faster. Charles let out a choked moan. 

“I,” a thrust. “Like,” another thrust. “It,” and Charles finally had enough clarity to kiss him. 

Kissing Seb was his favourite thing. The feeling of Sebastian’s stubble rubbing against his skin was driving Charles mad. He wondered how it would feel like when Seb kissed up his thighs. 

The narrow space didn’t allow much movement, so they both knew they had to endure the somewhat slow pace. Neither of them seemed to mind at all. The windows were starting to fog up, the sounds of heavy breathing and Charles’ moans filling up the tiny space. 

Seb grabbed Charles waist, making him lean back at the steering wheel to get a better angle. Charles' thighs started to shake from exhaustion, but he didn’t want to complain, he wanted to keep pleasing Sebastian. 

“Touch yourself,” Seb commanded, squeezing his hip again to make Charles listen to him. 

Charles shook his head, biting into his arm to muffle out a sob. “D- Don’t want to come yet.” 

Seb let out a low frustrated groan, repositioning slightly to take Charles’ cock in his hands and jerk him off for him. 

Charles almost howled, grabbing Seb’s hand to stop his movements. 

“I want you to come Charles,” Seb growled, batting away Charles’ hand on him. 

He leaned down to kiss Charles’ exposed chest, circling his tongue around his perked nipples. Charles whined when he felt Sebastian's stubble against his skin, hands finding their way into Seb’s hair again. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” Seb murmured against him, licking up from his chest to his neck, thrusts matching his hand movements. 

“Seb-” Charles started, taking some choppy breaths. “I’m-”

Sebastian grabbed Charles, pressing him against his body to finally leave a bruising kiss on the youngers neck, when he felt Charles’ cum hit their stomachs and his hand.

Charles threw his head back, a high pitched whine escaping his lips as he felt himself cumming. He faintly noticed that Seb was still marking him up. His body was shaking from exhaustion, Seb was still moving lazily in and out of him, waiting for Charles to calm down. 

Charles rested his head in Seb’s shoulder, leaving small kisses and taking a couple of breaths, before reaching up to Seb’s ear. 

“Ruin me,” he whispered, his voice almost gone. 

Seb stilled for a second, before letting out a low groan and grabbing Charles’ ass brutally hard as he fastened his thrusts. All Charles could do was to cling onto Seb, and let him continue his ruthless pace. He breathed into Seb’s ear, sharing his small pants and moans. 

“Sebastian,” Charles whimpered and suddenly Seb stilled inside of him, letting out a long low groan. 

Charles felt warm and tingly as Seb filled him, his arms pressing Sebastian closer to him until he heard a small huff. 

“You’re going to squeeze me to death,” Seb groaned and Charles let go slightly. 

“Sorry,” he blushed and leaned back to look at Seb. 

They were both sweating, hair ruined and Charles' neck was full of pink bruises that made Seb feel oddly proud. 

“I can’t go skiing tomorrow,” Charles mumbled and cringed when he tried to move off of Seb, feeling the cum oozing out of him. 

Seb laughed and grabbed them both a tissue out of the glove box. Charles thanked him and cleaned himself up the best he could, fishing for his clothes in the backseat. Sebastian needed another minute, watching Charles carefully. 

“You okay?” Seb asked as he reached for his own pair of boxers and pants. 

Charles nodded, giving Sebastian a small smile. 

They both got dressed and sat next to each other in silence. 

“Thank you,” Charles spoke first again. “For everything you know.” 

“I don’t think I thanked you enough when you left,” he looked out of the fogged-up window. 

Seb let out a small huff, turning Charles’ face gently towards his.

“Why do you speak like this is a good-bye?” Seb’s eyes looked sad and Charles hated that he was the one doing that to him. 

“Is it not?” He asked confused. 

Sebastian shook his head slowly. “It doesn’t have to be.” 

Charles frowned, he still didn’t understand. Seb was so irritated by the younger ones inability to understand what Seb was trying to say all night. 

“We could meet more often if you want,” Seb explained, thumb circling around Charles’ cheek, watching it turn red again. 

“We could go ice-skating again, I can teach you and maybe one day you’ll really become better than me,” he smiled and Charles snorted. 

“We could travel somewhere else too, somewhere warm maybe, you like swimming more than skiing.” Charles licked his lips as he slowly understood what Seb was implying. 

Charles swallowed thickly. “You want that?”

Seb laughed in disbelief. “I’m asking  _ you _ , aren’t I?” Charles laughed too. 

“So yes, or no, Charles?” Seb asked, his smile was warm and his eyes were glistening. Charles still didn’t understand why Sebastian chose him, but he knew the answer to this question for a long time. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> as you probably can tell, this is my first ao3 work and my first sebchal fic. english is my third language, so I'm terribly sorry if there are any stupid obvious mistakes that I overread. I want to thank my wonderful discord chat for encouraging me to finally write this. a special shout-out goes to esme (@emeraldsapphic) who supported me every step of the way and genuinely makes me more confident in my abilities every day. 
> 
> thank you for reading my work!  
> tumblr: @blesshimvettel
> 
> edit: plsplspls check out this beautiful moodboard that my lovely friend amanda did for this fanfic https://acrosstobear.tumblr.com/post/640603965452599296/well-start-by-holding


End file.
